Auld Lang Syne
by rockhotch31
Summary: "A house is made of walls and beams. A home is made of love and dreams." Ralph Waldo Emerson. This is my continuing story of my OC Zach Hotchner, Haley and Aaron's older son and Zach's wife Caleigh. A violent thunderstorm turns their lives upside down. Family, friends, faith and a darn good support team help the reeling couple move on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The "perfect couple" I've written for** _ **how**_ **long hits another speed bump; a big one.**

 **But that's what family, friends and a good agent are around for.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. I think you know how I feel about all of them. I'm just keeping alive a character they threw away over a BS incident. And then the BS publicly they tried to bury Thomas Gibson's good name and reputation to cover their tracks. Why I'm solidly #NoHotchNoWatch on Twitter.**

 **I refuse to let this kind of garbage happen to this man and the character he portrayed that I love. I fight on Twitter. And I fight here.**

 ***sets out case of tissue boxes and runs***

Chapter 1

Zach Hotchner heard his phone buzzing on the night stand next to his side of the bed around five thirty the Monday after Thanksgiving. He rolled over, looked at the caller ID and quietly answered it. Listening for nearly four minutes, he rolled onto his back and took a deep breath. Caleigh rolled over, put her head on his chest and fell back to sleep.

"Pedro," Zach said. "Thank you for everything. Josh too. We'll be down there by the end of the day." Zach listened more. "Thanks Pedro. We've got a lot to sort out. But that's what I pay Jose for. This is his job. Thanks man; see you later today."

Caleigh stirred. "Pedro? Jose? Later today?" she asked as Zach ended the phone call. He just shook his head and then hit a speed dial button to another number.

Jose and Kelly Campos were pretty much like Zach and Caleigh. Jose sleepily rolled over, looked at the caller ID and answered the buzzing call. "God damnit Zach, if you are arrested and in jail…"

"God damnit Jose, I'm in bed with my wife in our DC home." Caleigh fully woke to Zach's tone. That also got Jose's attention.

"What's up?" Jose asked.

"You're about to earn your money as my agent," Zach growled.

"Zach?" Jose asked. Caleigh leaned up to look at Zach. She knew the Hotchner tone. So did Jose. He sat up in bed. That woke up Kelly.

"I just got a phone call from Pedro. You know; our friend that lives around the corner from us?"

"Zach?" Jose said.

"They had a major severe thunderstorm front move through about four hours ago. It woke up Pedro and Alec along with Josh and Moesha with a huge lightning strike in the area. Jose; it shook them out of their beds. Including the boys."

Zach paused. "That directly hit our house." Caleigh sat up in bed. "The two ladies both called 911 as Pedro and Josh throw on some clothes, braved the weather, and got Caleigh's car out of the garage with them having the back garage door key and the key to Caleigh's car with the electricity already gone. Josh pulled the manual release to get the garage door up as Pedro got the car out." Zach paused again. "That's about the only thing that got saved."

Caleigh looked at Zach with tears, shaking her head. "The firefighters are still there. But according to Pedro, there's major damage. You are my agent…"

"Zach, don't chew out my ass. I know you're upset," Jose said. "You have every right to be. And you are right. This is where I and Kelly come in. We're on it. Give us a couple hours."

"A couple hours?" Zach demanded, pulling Caleigh to him with her crying.

"Zach listen to me. I can't pull this off in a second. But Kelly and I will take care of this as soon as we can. Starting with getting you two down there; and getting your home owner insurance agent involved immediately."

"Jose," Zach growled as Caleigh wept against his chest. Lexie heard them and came up the steps. She jumped on the bed and curled up next to Caleigh. Caleigh rubbed her head for comfort.

"Zach!" Jose barked back. "This is what you pay me to do. But I can't pull this out of my ass in an hour. And especially at this hour of the morning. Give me time!"

"Sorry Jose," Zach sincerely apologized.

"Zach, we've got you on this. Trust us," Jose said.

"Thanks man," Zach replied, rubbing Caleigh's back.

"Try and get some more sleep," Jose said. "I'll call you in a couple hours with an update."

"Jose, you really think sleep is in Cal's and my future?"

"Kid," Jose said. "I'm sorry; please try. That's why you pay Kelly and me the big bucks. We're going to make this happen. Maybe not tonight Zach; or tomorrow night. But we are going to make this happen. You two trusted us with your lives. Let Kelly and me live up to that."

"Thanks man," Zach said, comforting Caleigh.

"I'll call you in a couple of hours. You two just get ready to head to Atlanta later this afternoon."

"Thanks Jose," Zach said, pulling Caleigh towards him to lay down with him.

"Zach," she protested.

Zach shook his head, lying back on the bed, pulling Caleigh to his chest. "Babe, I'm hurting too. It's god damn tough to get that phone call. But we've gotta trust Jose and Kelly. Thank God we have them."

"I know," Caleigh sniffled, rubbing Lexie. "But with the holidays coming up, shopping for family presents," she said, breaking down. "And losing our baby. It's just too much. It hasn't been a great last part of the year."

Zach pulled her close. "I know babe. I'm overwhelmed right now too." He kissed her head, rubbing Lex as well. "But who guides our lives?"

Caleigh rubbed away a tear, lifted her head off Zach's chest and slightly smiled at him. "What did Pastor say in his wedding sermon? We cling to our faith to get past things like this." Zach smiled at her. "Now what?"

"I'm letting Lexie out, feeding her and then, maybe, we get some rest. It's going to be a long week," Zach said, getting out of bed.

Zach crawled into bed five minutes later as Lexie crunched away at her breakfast. Zach pulled Caleigh to him and she laid her head on his chest. With a part of their world now in embers, they held each other tight with their faith. They softly slept with Lex joining them after finishing her breakfast.

Two hours later, Zach woke with his stomach grumbling with a new problem. He quietly shook Caleigh awake. "Babe, we need to have breakfast. It's going to be a long ass day."

Caleigh lifted her head. "What about our families?"

Zach shook his head. "For now? Don't call your mom. It will totally screw up her day and she has patients that need her." Caleigh nodded her agreement. "If you need to talk to someone, call your dad."

"I need to talk to someone?"

Zach looked at her. "We've both been pretty dependent on our families." Caleigh looked at him. "And rightly so; but babe, this is on us. It's our time to be married adults."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "I agree. But Zach, I can't just lay around knowing what we face. I shower, you shave. And we have breakfast together."

Zach kissed her. "And then wait for Jose to call. I'll be totally calm through that."

Caleigh kissed him again and then seriously looked Zach in the eye. "We are strong today for each other."

"I love you," Zach smiled as they both climbed out of bed. Lexie growled at them for being woke from her after breakfast nap.

"What about her?" Caleigh said as she headed for the bathroom.

"I'll text Jack later to come down and get her."

Caleigh stopped and looked at Zach. "I agree with you. We handle this today; get out families' support later. This is our life. I love them. But it's our time to step up and show them we're not kids anymore." She looked at Zach. "As much as this day is going to totally suck."

Zach kissed her. "Same page babe; get your butt into the shower while I shave. I'll cook breakfast."

-00CM00-

Five hours later the couple was in a town car limo with Jose and Kelly heading for Reagan International. Caleigh was on the phone with her dad. "Dad I know you want to help. Right now just let us deal with this with your support when we call you."

"Message received my daughter," Tom said. "You know we'll do that."

"Thanks dad."

"Caleigh, hang in there. You and Zach are going to get through this. Just call if you need anything. And know we all love and support you."

Caleigh wiped a tear away. "Thanks daddy. We'll keep in touch and we love you all."

"We all love you two as well," Tom said. "Hang in there."

Zach pulled her to his shoulder and called Beth. "Hey you! What's up," Beth cheerfully answered.

Zach laid out basically the same that Caleigh did. But with one big caveat. "Beth, I know dad and the team are out. You _do not_ ," he emphasized, "say a word to dad or Uncle Dave about this. They stay heads down with the team. I know you want to help Beth. I love you for that. And there's going to come a time when Caleigh and I will take that love and support. But right now, keeping dad and Uncle Dave in the dark would be the biggest in my world."

"I understand Zach," Beth said. "Just know you have lots of support from here. I'm going to have to tell Jack with him getting Lexie. But I'll get him in on dad and Dave being heads down with the team. I promise. Just know Zach your family is a phone call away."

"I know," Zach said. "I love you. We'll call you later tonight after we get to Minnie and Vic's. That's where we're staying tonight."

"Talk to you then Zach."

The town car pulled into the private jet area of Reagan International. Zach and Caleigh looked at Jose. "I got the four of us hooked up on a rental Gulf Stream jet with two DC lobbyists. They'll do their thing; we can do ours," Jose said. "And we'll get there faster."

Caleigh smiled at him. "Why do I think 'thanks Jose' might be the mantra for the next couple of days?"

Jose shook his head with a soft smile. "I'm doing my job."

"We've got you two," Kelly added.

Half way through the flight with Zach and Caleigh listening to music on their phones trying to keep their minds at bay saw Jose take another text and smile. Jose had been on his phone most of the flight. He looked at them across the four top they shared on the jet.

Caleigh pulled out her ear buds and Zach put his headphones around his neck. "You two ready for an update?"

"Please," Zach said.

Jose looked at them. "I've got a rental car for Kelly and I to use." He looked at Zach. "You're driving; I don't know Atlanta. Your insurance agent and a fire department inspector are going to meet us at the house. From there, it's up to Calvin."

"Calvin?" Caleigh asked.

"Your home insurance rep. He's the top rated one in Atlanta. Why I hired him." Jose looked at the couple. "I just got a text from him." Jose showed it to them. _Sadly, it's not my first. I'll take care of the kids._

Two hours later, Zach drove the rental car into the development area, driving towards their home. _Former home_ Zach thought. He and Caleigh shook their head as Zach made the right turn and drove down the street towards the house. A second later it became visible. "Oh. My. God." That was all Caleigh could get out, starting to cry. While the outer shell of the home was intact, most of the roof was missing. All in the car could see the bedroom suites of the upper floor had sustained major damage.

Zach shook his head as he made the left turn to drive in front of the house. He parked the rental in front of the burnt out structure. "Babe, a home is what we make on the inside. Right now, this is just a house. We'll make a new home here. I promise," he said rubbing her shoulder.

Getting out, Caleigh and Zach shook their heads at those waiting to greet them. The gang was all there. Andy and Victoria, with her now being five months pregnant. And the Willingham and Gutierrez families. Rashad ran to Caleigh to give her a hug.

Two men stood off to the side as the rest shared hugs. The most special was Miguel's. He quietly patted Caleigh's back. "Sorry Cal," he quietly said. "Where's Lex?"

Caleigh softly rubbed his back, kissing his head. "She's at our other home with Jack." Letting Miguel go, she looked at Zach with tears in her eyes. Zach pulled her into his arms. "I know babe. It hurts like hell." Caleigh broke down and cried in his arms. The other four husbands pulled their wives to their shoulders, comforting them as well that cried with Caleigh.

Rashad softly patted Miguel's back.

###

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm sorta doing a dirty on you to start out this one. I did supply ample tissue boxes.**

 **And while I'm so glad my OK Teacher is blessedly off the DL, it just gotta say. *whispers* I miss my proofreader!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I'm being a meanie right now. Look at the title. And then let me get there. :D**

 **Thanks for all the luvs; i.e. following and favorite alerts. And the reviews.**

 **And with the long holiday weekend, my proofreader is on the job!**

Chapter 2

Letting go of Kelly, Jose walked up to the two strangers witnessing a scene they had both seen more than once. Jose smiled. "Since you're not wearing a Lawrenceville FD shirt, I'm assuming you are Calvin Ellerson." Ellerson nodded. "I'm Jose Campos, Zach's agent. Everything goes through me with your insurance company. And my legal staff."

Calvin smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jose," he said, reaching to shake his hand. "And I'll say it again. I'll take care of these kids. This isn't my first," he said shaking his hand, "and not their fault. AllState Insurance is ready to back them." Jose shook his hand with a smile and looked at the other man.

"I'm Lieutenant Enrique Morales of the Lawrenceville Fire Department," the other man introduced, shaking Jose's hand. "It's my job to investigate all fires. I've already given Calvin the go ahead to start filing his claim. I've cleared this fire as a natural one."

"What does that mean?" Zach asked, walking up to the two men.

Jose noticed Zach's tone. It was one of inquiry only. The two men made their introductions to Zach and Caleigh that had joined Jose. They both offered their condolences to the couple.

"Zach," Morales said, "that means that Calvin can do his job. My investigation is done. It's all up to him now."

Zach pulled out his cell and took a picture of the burnt out home. "Lieutenant, can you spell out what happened?"

"Sure Zach," he said. "When lightning strikes, it's main objective is to find ground." Zach looked at him. "I know that sounds simple, but that's how lightning works. When it hits a home, it follows the easiest path to reach its objective. That usually, and in this case, is to follow the electrical wiring to the ground. Problem is, the voltage of a big strike sets off even the biggest safety standards of electrical wiring. Wiring that runs through the shell of a wood structure that has insulation around it. I don't mean to trivialize your loss; but hello fire." Zach and Caleigh shook their heads. "What I will say," Morales continued, "the contractor that built this house followed all safety regs."

"Meaning?" Zach asked.

"None of those electrical wires were near a gas line." The couple looked at him. Morales shook his head. "If those two elements met up, the house would have exploded outward and there would be nothing left. That is why I've already ruled this as natural disaster fire. But I'm sorry. Between the heat, smoke and water damage, everything upstairs is pretty much a total loss."

Zach looked at him. "So you've been through the house?"

Morales nodded. "How much do you want to know?"

"Did you go into the basement?" Zach immediately shot back.

"Yes," Morales said. "Why?"

"Zach?" Caleigh questioned.

"Did you see the safe in the corner?" Zach questioned. Morales nodded. "Was it damaged?"

Morales smiled. "It's intact; anything in there will be okay. The combination lock should work to open it. If not, a good welder can get it open taking out the lock and if necessary, cutting of the hinges."

Zach kissed Caleigh. "That's our first win today," he softly smiled. Caleigh looked at him. "Before we left for home, I put all my memorabilia from my days at Gwinnett in there. And all our pictures; anything valuable. Uncle Dave pounded me over the head to buy that safe and do that."

Caleigh smiled. "I remember how hard those four guys struggled to get that damn thing into the basement. And why we have one at home."

Jose smiled. "That's Uncle Dave." Zach and Caleigh smiled at him.

"I agree Jose whoever this Uncle Dave is," Calvin said. "But here's where I take over," Calvin said. "Do you have a place to stay tonight? If you don't, we cover that expense."

"They're bunking with us," Andy said.

"Or us," Josh said.

"Or us," Pedro added.

Zach smiled at Ellerson. "I think that's covered."

Calvin smiled. "A support group is good." He turned serious and looked at the couple. "You'll need them; because the next couple of days are going to rough on you." Jose, Zach and Caleigh looked at him. "With the FD signing off on this being a natural disaster fire, I can immediately start the claim team."

"Claim team?" Zach and Jose asked together.

Calvin looked at them. "I'm just the insurance agent. AllState has a catastrophic claim team that comes in. The first thing they do is bring in large dumpsters. Those are on the way along with the team as we speak. Then they go through the house, trying to find anything salvageable. Being in the metro Atlanta area, they are close; you won't have to wait. They'll work through the night." He looked at Zach and Caleigh. "The tough part for you two comes tomorrow and the next day. They will make you accept or deny what they pull out. And then will walk you through every room to itemize out everything you've lost. Down to your underwear. It's invasive and difficult. I'm sorry. But that's what we have to do it to settle this claim."

Caleigh looked at Zach and started to cry again. Zach pulled her to him.

Ellerson shook his head. "I'm sorry you two. But that's how it plays out. And it's hell." Zach hugged Caleigh as Victoria rubbed her shoulder.

"But in the end," Calvin said, "we'll cover every item. And with you kids just moving in last year, the depreciation value won't be much. Especially with the seller upgrading the kitchen and laundry appliances before you moved it. Those are the big ticket items. Other than the vehicle," he nodded at Caleigh's car sitting in the cul de sec round about.

Jose and Zach looked at him. "Two days of hell. I'll have a claim check by next Monday."

Andy looked at Zach. "And then what?"

Zach looked at Caleigh. "We rebuild," he smiled at her. "We love the area, our neighbors," he smiled at the group, "and the pool is still intact and we've got three lots to play with." He looked at Jose. "That is your biggest challenge this week. You find us a contractor that can do the clearing of the old place and start work immediately on our new home."

"Zach?" Caleigh asked.

He smiled. "We go through hell for two days. Our catharsis is designing our new southern home."

Caleigh hugged him. "Let's do it."

Ellerson looked at Jose. "Let me put my two cents worth in on that contractor. I know the best," he smiled. "And he and his crew would love the late season work."

Jose smiled. "After Kelly and I vet him."

"Vet away," Calvin smiled. "Mike is my brother-in-law. They build the best. And will have full buy-in on replacing the kids' southern home." He eyed Zach. "If some Braves' tickets are involved. I know Mike's guys," he smiled. "They'll work their asses off."

"If they can get the site cleared while Cal and I decide on a house plan; Mike does his stuff with all the hoops I know he has to jump through with getting our house plan approved and lining up sub-contractors? And then the crew gets the house framed before the end of the year?" Zach smiled. "Hell, I'll get all of the crew into a suite."

Jose looked around with a smile. "Do we have a deal gentleman?"

Ellerson smiled. "The contractor can start the minute the kids get the check."

Zach smiled at him. "The suite offer for a game goes to you and your folks as well." He looked at Morales. "We'll take care of Lawrenceville FD as well," he smiled.

"Thank you both so much," Caleigh said.

Zach looked at Morales. "Can we take a look around?"

"It's your property and there is no hazard." He paused. "I wouldn't recommend it though." Zach and Caleigh looked at him. "The fire spread very quickly through the attic and pretty much engulfed the second floor. There are some items that didn't burn from the second floor that gave way that are now on the first floor." Caleigh looked at Zach.

"I'm guessing a spa tub, two toilets, plus a washer and dryer." Morales just looked at him. "Thanks; we'll pass on the walk around."

Just then two large trucks transporting two huge dumpsters came down Pleasant Street. The first driver stopped, turning on his flashers before making the left turn towards the home onto Delta Avenue. Zach looked at Morales. "Wave them in." Morales did. The first driver drove past the group now standing on the lawn. While the fire was completely out, they all could smell the stench of burnt wood.

They all watched as the first driver pulled into the roundabout and expertly backed the first dumpster into the driveway. The dumpster took up half the width of the driveway and nearly all its length.

Zach looked at Josh as the first truck moved out and the second truck moved to place the second dumpster. "Do you have the keys I gave you?" Josh nodded, fishing them out of his pocket. He looked at Caleigh. "Where are yours?" Caleigh dug through her purse and found them. Zach pulled out his own key ring.

Two vans of AllState people pulled up and started getting out, pulling on HazMat suits. Yet the group of friends watched Zach as he pulled off the house key from all three rings. Andy handed Zach he and Victoria's key. Zach clasped his hand around them and then opened his hand to take one more look. Closing his hand, he threw the four keys into one of the dumpsters.

He looked at Caleigh, pulling her to him. "That's how we move on." He looked at the group. "Let's get the hell out of here. I could use a beer."

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me know on the tissue box supply. *runs***

Chapter 3

Alec looked at Zach and Caleigh. "We've got dinner tonight," she softly smiled and looked at Kelly and Jose. "You two are welcome as well."

"I've got your ribs down," Pedro smiled at Zach.

"Let's do it," Zach said. They all headed for their vehicles.

When they all got to the Gutierrez home and accepted beers, Zach and Caleigh looked at the group. "We need to update our families."

Alec smiled at them. "Go into our den and shut the door." The couple moved off.

Moesha looked at Kelly and Jose. "Are they okay?"

"They need to talk to their families," Kelly said.

"Which is going to be tricky for Zach," Jose added.

"How so?" Josh asked.

"Aaron, Dave and the team are out on a case," Andy deduced, "and Zach doesn't want them to know." Jose nodded. "He still needs his dad."

"Andy," Jose said, "I think this is these kids step up moment. Yes, they are extremely close to their families. But I get the sense they want to pretty much handle this on their own."

"I agree," Kelly said. "Of course they'll take their family's moral support. But they won't let them swoop in down here to hold their hands."

"Which Dave would pay for in a heartbeat," Victoria said.

Just then, Jose's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and then at Andy. "It's the Braves front office."

"I called them," Andy said. "I thought they should know." Jose pointed at him, moving off to take the call from the Braves new general manager Alex Anthopoulos.

In the Gutierrez den, Zach sent the picture he took on his cellphone to Tom and Beth.

-00CM00—

Beth Hotchner, pulling into the driveway, saw Jack coming up the street on the sidewalk with Lexie on her leash. Beth looked at her cell and shook her head. _This will devastate Jack_ she thought, walking out the garage door to greet them. Lexie ran to her as Jack let the leash leader out. "Hi you," she smiled rubbing down Lex.

"Hey buddy," Beth said, pulling Jack into a hug. "How was school today?"

"Hi Beth," he said, hugging her. "It was great! I love middle school." He looked at her. "But what are you doing home so early? And where are Zach and Cal?"

"We need to talk about something Jack," she said, getting Lex and Jack inside. Jack took the leash off Lexie, who made herself at home.

Hanging up his coat, Jack looked Beth. "Why does this not sound good?"

Beth looked at him. "Because it's not buddy," she said, grabbing her briefcase as Jack grabbed his bookbag. Beth got Jack into the home. They both set their stuff in the nook chairs. Beth nodded to the lunch counter. "Let's sit down together."

"Beth?"

"Jack please, sit down." They climbed into two chairs together.

Beth looked Jack. "Zach and Caleigh are in Lawrenceville." She showed Jack the picture. "The house got struck by lightning early this morning."

Jack took a long look as large tears formed in his eyes. Beth pulled him to her and he started to cry. "I know buddy. It hurts so badly." She held him close and let him cry.

Jack suddenly stopped and looked at Beth wiping tears on his long sleeved shirt. "Dad and Uncle Dave can't know."

Beth smiled. "Your big brother is way ahead of you on that. But when they call tonight," Beth said, shaking her head, "Zach, Caleigh and I are going to need you to step up big time and keep this secret."

"I'm in," Jack fired back. He shook his head. "How bad is it Beth?"

Beth said. "Honestly Jack, I don't know. But it doesn't look good. Zach promised he'd call us with an update after they met with the fire inspector and his and Caleigh's insurance agent."

The scene was pretty much the same at the Greystone home in Vienna. Tom had called Mike, alerting him. Thankfully Mike was working the night shift and was available to be there. Sarah was with him. They all were waiting on Rachel to get home. "Oh my god," Rachel said looking at the picture.

Just then, Beth and Tom's phones received a text. _Zach Hotchner is making a conference call to your numbers. Do you accept this conference call?_ They both hit the accept button.

"Hi everyone," Zach said.

Mike jumped in before anyone else could. "Zach, I know it was lightning strike. Did the fire inspector explain that to you?"

"Yeah he did Mike," Zach answered.

"How bad bro?" Mike softly asked.

"Between the heat, water and smoke damage, not to mention the second floor caving in on the first floor of things that didn't burn…." Zach said.

"Such as the spa tub, toilets, washer and dryer," Mike said.

"You got it bro. It's a total loss."

"Damnit Zach, tell me you used the safe?"

"Yes big brother; he did," Caleigh said. "We're clinging to that gift."

"Safe?" Rachel and Beth questioned together.

"I saw it downstairs earlier this year when we were all down there," Mike said.

"Uncle Dave hammered me over getting a big ass safe in the basement. I put all our pictures and my baseball stuff downstairs in it before we left. It's all good. We have the things that are not replaceable. The rest," Zach said shaking his head "is replaceable. But it's going to be two days of hell for us with the insurance company." He and Caleigh outlined the process.

Jack looked at Beth and started to cry again. Beth pulled him to her. Zach heard his brother.

"Beth?"

"Zach, it doesn't match what you two are feeling; but this hits us hard as well. We all love you. And we're hurting for you."

Caleigh rubbed Zach's back. "Hey bro! How's our girl?"

"Blissfully unaware."

"Come on buddy," Caleigh said. "Zach and I are going to get through this. And when you come down next summer, you'll have a new home and your own bedroom."

Tom smiled. "That's the plan Zach?"

"You know it Tom." Zach and Caleigh outlined what had happened since they got there and the next two days. "That's our catharsis," Zach said. "We find a plan for our new home. What the insurance doesn't cover…"

"Six million a year will," Mike smiled.

"Damn you Mike," Zach snarled, taking a drink of his beer. "But yeah bro, that's the plan."

"Good for you two," Sarah said.

"Zach I'm being a firefighter trying to kick you and my sister's butts. I won't lie to you. It's going to be tough the next couple of days. But you've got resources. And take the wins you'll find tomorrow. I can promise you you'll get some. And then take that new contract that you worked your ass off for and deserve bro and move on."

"Thanks Mikey," Caleigh sniffled.

"Caleigh?" Rachel asked.

Cal smiled. "I love you too mom. I'll make it through the next two days. I have Zach. And we're both strong. And have an incredible support system here. Our neighborhood friends are stepping up. Which we never doubted. We're staying with Andy and Vic. And the Braves front office is all over this working with Jose." She paused. "Mom, I'll be honest. I've cried more than once. And I'm sure the next two days going through what they salvage will bring more. But we're going to get through this. Together."

"Knock, knock bro," Zach said. "You and Beth have the toughest job. Please tell me you two are up to it."

Beth rubbed Jack's back as Tom, Mike and Sarah looked at Rachel. "Oh my god! The team is out?"

"And Rachel, dad and Uncle Dave are completely in the dark on this," Zach growled the Hotchner tone. "They don't know a damn thing. I want it kept that way. They stay heads down with team. And that starts with you Jack. Can you step up bro?"

Beth rubbed Jack's back. "You've got a call to make."

"Jack, you know it's right," Mike said.

Jack smiled at Beth, wiping tears. "Big brother, I always have your back. When dad and Uncle Dave call tonight I'll be all about middle school and my history class that I loved today." Jack paused and thought for a second. "Oh shit Zach! What about Pen?" Beth gave him "her" look. He smiled at her.

"Shit," Zach said, thinking on his feet. "Good call bro. But I think she's so heads down with the team she isn't tracking fire calls in Georgia."

"You guys okay?" Jack softly asked.

"We will be Jack," Caleigh said. "We promise."

Jack smiled at Beth. "Beth and I send our love."

"Luvs ya both back bro," Zach said. "All of you. Thank you for your support. But this is our home. We need to step up. And we will."

"We know that Zach," Tom said. "And we're damn proud of you both. Son, just know you're not alone in all this. Your family is a phone call away."

"Thanks dad," Caleigh said.

"Just keep Uncle Dave from spending a lot of money to send the cavalry. We know you want to be here. But this is on us. And we're going to get through this."

Jack giggled. "Bro, I'm glad I don't have your butt when dad and Uncle Dave finally find out." The rest all snickered.

"Thank you bro for piling on." They all shared a laugh.

"Thank you Jack," Caleigh said. "We love you too."

"Jack, you've officially joined Mike in a certain club," Zach added, laughing.

Jack looked at Beth and smiled. "Win Mike! I'm in the asshat club!"

Beth shook her head, sticking her index finger into his upper arm. "That language is not allowed young man."

"Welcome kid," Mike smiled. "I love the company irritating your big brother. But Jack, you've got to pull this off. You are the key."

"Gotcha all covered," Jack smiled at Beth.

"Luv ya bro," Zach said, kissing Caleigh.

-00CM00-

After getting Jack to bed, Beth made a covert phone call.

On the other end, Mateo Cruz shook his head at the caller ID. _This is not good_ he thought.

"Chief Cruz," he answered.

"Chief Cruz, its Beth Hotchner. And I know I have your number for safety precautions as a failsafe for protection. Jack and I are safe. I'd have Mudg and Lexie bark at you to prove that. But they are curled up with Jack who is sleeping. Please trust that."

Cruz smiled. "I understand Beth. And you didn't say the security sentence. What's up?" Beth outlined what was going on. "How can I help? And please, call me Mat."

Beth smiled. "Mat, Zach's most adamant wish to all of us here at home, helpless to help them is to back them. Zach _does not_ ," she emphasized, "want Aaron or Dave to know about this while they are working a case. I'm sure Mat you've been read in on Team Hotchner."

Cruz smiled. "You want me to make sure a certain bubbly, colorful technical analyst doesn't get a hold of this news."

"In a nutshell," Beth sighed with relief. "Jose Campos, Zach's agent has got the lockdown on the news down there working with the Braves' front office and the Lawrenceville FD and PD. Those last two entities are simply reporting a lightning strike fire at the kid's address. Other than the Willingham and Gutierrez families, no one in the development knows that Zach plays for the Braves. The kids' home sits on street by itself and they've bought up half the property around the house to keep that privacy."

"Beth, I gotta ask being an FBI agent. How did those families find out?"

Beth smiled. "They have boys the same age as Jack. The boys met in a park when Jack was down during the summer. The rest fell into place with Zach, Caleigh and Rashad and Miguel's parents." Beth outlined what Josh and Pedro did to save Caleigh's car.

"They're damn close friends," Cruz smiled. "I'll take care of my end Beth. I promise you. My section has more than one hacker. And although they are in an unofficial relationship that both Aaron and I turn a blind eye to," Cruz smiled. "I have no doubt that Kevin Lynch will help me out on this. Hackers like to play hackers. You and the kids are covered."

"Thank you Chief Cruz," Beth smiled. "We all appreciate that." Beth paused. "Chief Cruz, can I add something?"

"Sure Beth."

"Make damn sure Penelope never knows about what Kevin did."

Cruz laughed. "I understand that Beth. Consider that done as well."

"Thank you again."

"Beth, if you, Aaron or the kids need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks Mat; you've got covered what we need. The rest is up to Jose," Beth smiled. "Good night Chief Cruz."

###

 **A/N: There's one thing about having a proofreader. They can catch really snarky details. The last convo of this chapter is thanks to my OK Teacher.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Both couples in the Minton home were up early the next morning. Andy looked at Zach as Caleigh took the coffee cup Victoria offered with a smile. "I thought you'd drink more last night."

Zach shook his head. "I'm sure that day is coming. But for now, we've got too much to do. I need to be clear headed."

Vic looked at them. "Did you scope out some home plans last night?"

Cal, taking a sip of her coffee, shook her head. "We just needed down time."

Andy looked at Zach. "Did you two sleep?"

Zach shook his head. "Not much; but Min it wasn't the bed," he smiled. "We appreciate you letting us stay here."

"Cob, you both know better," he smiled. "Let's all get showered. You need a Rose's Diner breakfast for this day."

Zach and Caleigh smiled at him. "Thanks man," Zach said.

As they were finishing, Zach got a text from Calvin and shook his head. "They're ready for us. They've got everything cleared out of the house."

Caleigh looked at Vic, shaking her head. "And so it begins."

"Do you want us there?" Victoria asked back.

Zach and Caleigh shook their heads as Zach paid the bill for breakfast. Andy paid the tip. "Thank you both. But this is just us."

"What about the interviews with the insurance company about what you lost?" Andy asked.

Zach looked at him getting out of the booth with Caleigh. "We're going to do that at Moesha and Josh's place. It's quiet and they offered."

Victoria rubbed Caleigh's back. "We're a phone call away."

"Thanks babe," Caleigh said, rubbing her back.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh pulled up to the curb in front of the house. There was a beehive of activity from the recovery team with all three garage doors open. And there was only one dumpster in the driveway. Zach looked at Calvin that met them at the bottom of the driveway. "It only took one dumpster?"

Calvin shook his head. "Try seven Zach. Everything upstairs was lost." Zach and Caleigh shook their heads. "But the recovery team has some wins for you." Another man walked up. "This is Adam Harris," Calvin said, introducing him to the couple. "He's the head of the recovery team."

Adam looked at them. "The lightning strike was over your bedroom. My big guys got that all cleared." Zach and Cal looked at him. "And most of the living room that was under the bedroom is pretty much gone as well. We were able to save your DVD collection. Thank god you put your pictures in the safe. Or they'd be gone as well with the water damage." Caleigh looked at Zach and kissed him. "That means the kitchen and formal dining room of the house suffered the least damage."

Caleigh looked into the garage and saw the hope chest Zach bought her for their first Christmas together that was in the dining room and looked at Adam. He smiled. "It got wet. But furniture manufacturers for the past twenty years have been putting a wet seal veneer on their products. For this very reason," he smiled. "The wood isn't damaged."

Caleigh looked at him. "And the stuff inside?"

"All safe," Adam smiled. "You had everything in there packed in plastic. There isn't even any smoke smell." He waved his hand and pointed. "Just like your good china hutch. Even with the heat of the fire, it didn't reach that end of the house. The glass in the hutch doors didn't crack." He looked at Caleigh. "And all of your china and the silverware box are safe. My team has already got the china cleaned and boxed up for storage," he said, pointing at a large pile of boxes.

Caleigh looked at him with tears. "They belonged to my great-grandmother. My grandmother gave them to us as a wedding present."

Zach looked into the garage, pulling Caleigh to his shoulder and kissing her. "The formal dining room table made it?"

"And all the chairs," Adam smiled, "as well as the table leafs you had in the closet across from the small bathroom." He looked at the couple. "Pretty much everything on that side of the house we recovered," he smiled, waving his hand at what was laid on the dining room table. "Basically, everything in that end of the house, the kitchen and formal dining room we recovered and have got cleaned up. Even things in the cupboards and the pantry made it through." He led the couple to the table, and smiled at Caleigh. "Including all your cookbooks and recipe boxes you had." He picked up one. "I think this one might be special?"

Caleigh shook her head, taking it, wiping tears. "Oh my god that's the one mom gave me as a house warming gift. It's all of her recipes." Zach kissed her head, wiping away a tear.

"We were able to save pretty much everything from that area. All your cooking pans," he pointed at the items that were being boxed up after getting cleaned. Zach shook his head at the set-up the crew had to clean everything up. Adam shook his head with a smile. "The coffee maker didn't. The lightning strike fried that."

"There's a loss," Zach snarked. Caleigh drilled her fist into his upper shoulder.

Adam smiled. "The dry goods in the pantry, we tossed including those that were in containers. The containers will last in storage. The ingredients we don't mess with." He looked at them. "We don't want you getting sick," he smiled. Adam picked up a big plastic container. "Including your dog's food. But the container is still good."

"You are welcome to review everything my recovery crew has saved," Adam said. He looked the couple in the eye. "But look around." Zach and Caleigh did. "I especially choose women for the kitchen clean up; they know what they wouldn't keep in their own homes."

Zach smiled. "We appreciate that Adam." He looked at Caleigh who nodded her head. "And trust them." He looked at Adam. "What about the basement?"

Adam shook his head. "Everything you two had in plastic containers for storage is okay. The electronics down there met the same fate as the coffee maker due to the massive power surge." He looked at Zach. "Your video games due to the water damage bit the dust as well as the fold out couch. We tossed it because of the smoke damage. Even with it being down there, you'd never got that smell out." He pointed around the garage. "All your tools are good," he smiled at Zach. "But all the appliances got fried with the power surge except the oven." Zach looked at him. "It was plugged into a 220 voltage socket."

"The Weber made it," Zach smiled looking around. Caleigh rubbed his back smiling as well. Calvin and Adam looked at him. "That was a gift from Bobby and Pam Cox when I signed my first contract with the Braves."

Calvin and Adam smiled. "That is special," Calvin said.

Zach looked at Adam. "What happens to the things that are salvageable?"

"The oven I just mentioned is already pulled out of the kitchen and in the storage container," he said, pointing at the container sitting in the round about. "The guys are off having breakfast right now. The packed boxes will go in there as well. We'll cover the freezer and the second hand fridge." Calvin smiled. "But don't expect a lot on that last item."

"It kept the beer cold," Zach noted.

"Thank you for cleaning them both out before you went home."

Zach looked at him. "It was one helluva of a party," he smiled.

Adam laughed. "I bet. And my team expertly packs up what is left to put into storage as well."

Calvin looked at them. "Everything will go into storage until you two are ready to move back in; on our dime," Calvin said. "Adam and I have worked with them before and trust them."

Zach loudly whistled. All of the recovery crew in the garage lifted their heads to look at him. He pulled Caleigh to his side. "On behalf of my wife and me, thank you all so much for your hard work. We deeply appreciate it." The crew all smiled. The couple took the time to greet every one of them.

-00CM00-

After the second day of itemizing what they lost, Caleigh and Zach walked into Andy and Vic's home. "I'm drinking tonight," Zach sadly said.

"I'm joining you," Caleigh added.

Zach's cell buzzed with a message from Jose. _I know you and Cal had two days of hell. Mike is meeting us at the house tomorrow morning. He wants to talk house plans. Be there at nine._

 _Make it ten_ Zach texted back.

-CM00-

In Virginia, Aaron and Dave walked into the Hotchner home. "Damn Aaron," Dave smiled, sniffing the air. "It's home cooked food." They walked into the kitchen with a beer in hand and noticed Caleigh's family there as well as Mudge and Lex that welcomed them home.

Dave stopped in his tracks. "What's going on? Why aren't Zach and Caleigh here?" He looked at Jack.

"Sorry Uncle Dave," Jack said. "I support Zach and Caleigh."

Aaron looked at Beth. "What happened?" She showed Aaron and Dave Zach's picture of the house.

Dave looked at all of them. "How are they doing?"

Mike spoke up. "Surviving; without Uncle Dave." Rossi bored a look at him.

"Dave," Tom sadly smiled. "They had to step up on their own. Without your assistance or all of us being there. And they have."

Beth rubbed Aaron's back. "It's been hell for them. But they are holding up and using their support system down there. They're staying with Andy and Vic."

"Jose and Kelly," Mike added, "are down there with them."

Tom shook his head. "The first thing Zach said was….."

"You guys couldn't know," Jack finished. "Zach and Cal knew you had to be with the team." He looked at Aaron. "And I was the biggest buy in to not let you two know." His eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry dad."

Aaron pulled him into his arms and hugged him. "Buddy, you and Zach have backed me, Uncle Dave and the team for how many years. You just stepped up to the plate again. I'm proud of you." He looked at Beth.

"Aaron, I'm sorry. But Zach immediately called it. We all," she said, waving her hand around the room, "backed him. He's not a teenager any more. He's married and taking care of his wife. They are getting through this; together." She looked at Aaron. "And Jack isn't a little kid either. He stepped up big time to support you two and the team. Thank you for noticing that."

Jack and Dave shared a high five. "You're good my Padawan," Dave smiled. Jack smiled back at him.

Aaron and Dave pulled out their cellphones. "Please, please," Rachel pleaded. "I understand you want to talk to them. Please; just not tonight."

Mike filled Aaron and Dave in on their last two days. "Do it tomorrow you two," Mike smiled. "They're meeting with a general contractor to start the rebuild."

Beth rubbed Aaron's back. "Zach called that from day one as well. They love the neighborhood."

"And they have some damn good neighbors," Dave smiled, taking a drink of his beer. "And that new contract of Zach's means they can afford it."

Mike looked at Sarah with a point. "See; I'm not the only that gets that." Sarah shook her head rolling her eyes at him.

Aaron looked at Beth, Rachel and Tom. "So you think they are doing okay?"

Tom smiled. "Andy, Victoria, Josh, Moesha, Pedro and Alec have been there for them. Why we all get why they want to rebuild. And through the kids astute buying of the extra lots, they can do it. Their insurance agent's brother-in-law is a general contractor. I talked to Jose this afternoon. They vetted him. He's one of the best in the Atlanta area." He looked at Aaron and Dave. "You heard what Mike said about what they've been through. They are already getting through this. But Aaron, let them have some peace tonight after the last two days."

Rachel smiled. "You know their motto."

Aaron nodded. "God guides our lives." Beth rubbed his chest with a smile.

"That and maybe some alcohol tonight," Mike mumbled.

Dave pointed at him with a smile. "Ya think Big Dog?"

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zach and Caleigh pulled up to the curb the next day and got out of the car. "What the hell with the police block off?" Zach questioned pointing at the Lawrenceville squad car blocking access to the street coming down to the house.

Calvin shook his head. "People like to gawk at stuff like this."

"And given you are a Braves player," Jose added.

"It makes it a bigger attraction," Calvin said. "Mike talked to the police chief."

"Hi Zach and Caleigh," Mike said. "I'm Mike Hardcourt." He nodded at Calvin. "This ding dong married my sister. And for the record, the police chief and I played football together in high school. You two don't need that shit today." Zach smiled. "I'm honored to be your general contractor for your re-build."

Zach shook his hand. "I've learned that brothers-in-law, especially over the past couple of days are a necessary evil. My oldest one," he nodded at Caleigh, "is DCFD. He's been a rock for us."

"Firefighters know this too well," Mike smiled, shaking his head. "Hi Caleigh," he smiled, shaking her hand.

"You're going to take care of us?" Caleigh asked.

"Caleigh, you two pick out a plan and I promise you we'll be all over this. This late in the building season, my guys and I don't get much work. We'll take it." He looked at Zach. "And Calvin told me how much you'd like us to get done before the end of the year." He bored a look at Zach. "The faster you get me a plan, the faster my crews get that done. But that's why I wanted to see the site and talk to you both." They looked at him.

"The biggest thing is the basement. I get it. Both of you grew up in the DC area. With the cold weather, you need that foundation. The shelter in severe weather doesn't hurt either."

"That was part of our attraction to the house," Zach said. "We're used to that. And I know you don't usually have that around here. But that's what Cal is used to and I'm not around too much in the summer. I want my wife protected."

"You're good Zach," Mike smiled. "And I can work with this foundation," he motioned. "But here's the deal," he said walking up to the house. "Whatever plan you choose, I will only use the original basement. The rest of the home will be set on a concrete slab like the majority of homes I build around here. Working with the pool might be a bit tricky; but we'll pull it off."

Zach smiled. "I'm an engineering major working on my Master's in civil engineering. I get what you're saying. Whatever plan we select has to work with access to the basement." Mike smiled.

Mike took the time to educate them on different styles of home plans. Zach and Caleigh shook their heads. Mike smiled. "If it was up to me with the lots you have, I'd look at traditional home plans. That will narrow down your search."

Zach smiled. "I think this is going to be a beautiful partnership. And Cal and I _will_ have something to you by the end of the week. We're flying home tomorrow. We need our family."

Mike looked at them. "I've already pulled up a couple for you to look at," he smiled, pulling out his iPad. Zach and Caleigh looked at him. "Calvin, Jose and I have been conspiring a bit," he smiled. He pulled up the first one and handed his iPad to Zach.

He and Caleigh moved to look the plan over out of the glare of the sunlight. The more they studied it, with Zach pointing out things, given his degree, the more they smiled. Zach looked at Mike. "This small home office off the laundry room," he pointed. "Could that convert into access to the steps to the basement?"

Mike didn't need to look at the plan. "That was my thought all along," he smiled. "And it works on the lot."

Zach handed the iPad to him. "Can you send the link of that plan to my phone," he asked. Mike nodded with a smile. "We'll look it over more on the flight home tomorrow and let you know by tomorrow night. But that's exactly what we were thinking about. What happens after that?"

"I get five copies of the plan and present my copy as general contractor to the planning and building commission of the city of Lawrenceville." Mike looked at the couple. "Consider that a formality. But it will take about a week; a week that will be needed to clear the site to start. I've already got the permits to that."

"Five copies?" Zach asked.

"For me, the concrete guys for the slab. My guys that handle the framing, windows, doors inside, and out plus sheet rocking the walls and painting. That's my crew. They also install the pre-made cabinets. And then there are the electrical and plumbing crews."

Zach looked at Calvin. "There's one thing that got missed going into storage." Calvin looked at him. "The safe?"

Mike laughed. "Zach, the crime rate out here isn't that bad. And I highly doubt that there are idiots that will try to lift that safe out of the basement. The equipment they'd need would attract attention when they just want to get in and get out." Caleigh looked at him. "A big ass backhoe. Caleigh, thieves are not going to hire that for a safe they don't have the combination to. They're dumbasses; but not that dumb. That safe stays right where it is. It's not going anywhere or getting opened," he smiled.

Caleigh smiled. "Can you send us update pictures? Because we really want to be home with our families for the holidays."

Mike smiled. "I've already got your cell phone numbers compliments of Jose and Kelly. You two go back to your DC home, relax, enjoy the holidays with your family and let my crew do their thing. I send you weekly update pictures," he smiled. "And amaze your asses after everything is approved and I've got the permits I need. After that, the plumbing and electrical contractors take over. Their work is a bit more tedious. It takes time for them to do it right." He looked at the couple. "And I will make damn sure they do it right. After that, it's the sheet rock guys closing in the walls. If we get a cold snap that could slow us down." He shook his head. "My team is not the Extreme Homemaker crew. But we'll get this done. And since it's our only project, I think in five months."

"And the plan does include a lightning strike system?" Zach asked.

"Done Zach," Mike smiled.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "We good?"

She kissed him. "Yup we are." She looked at Mike and Calvin. "Thank you both so much," she smiled as Zach shook their hands.

Jose and Kelly looked at the couple. "Now what?"

"Dad and the team got home last night. I'm sure he and Uncle Dave will be calling soon. Then we take some much needed downtime and buys steaks for a cookout for our friends that have supported us. You two are in on that," he smiled. "Tomorrow it's Rose's Diner for breakfast and a flight home to DC that you arrange. You get us home in a car service vehicle before Jack gets home from school."

"Damn Zach," Calvin smiled. "You have a tough life."

Zach smiled. "Why," he pointed at Jose, "he and Kelly's firm gets ten percent of my salary."

The group laughed. Mike looked at Zach and Caleigh. "I've got your backs."

"We know that man," Zach smiled.

Calvin looked around at a large charter coach bus being stopped at the police roadblock. "What the hell?" The local police officer let the bus pass.

Zach looked at Jose. "You're a part of the Braves family you big dummy. Family supports family," Jose smiled. "Kelly and I thought this would be the right time."

The charter bus pulled up behind Caleigh's car. The driver put on the orange light flashers and opened the door. John and Karen Schuerholz were the first two off the bus followed by Bobby and Pam Cox. They all shared hugs and tears.

John looked at the couple. "Have you met our new general manager?" he asked, waving at Alex Anthopoulos and his wife Cristina joining the group on the lawn.

"It's a pleasure sir," Zach said, shaking Anthopoulos' hand. "Thank you for coming out."

"Zach, this team is going to back you through this whole process."

"Does that include a weekend off to help my wife move into our new home we're going to build?"

Anthopoulos looked at Brian Snitker. "The skipper is going to have to live with that," he smiled. "We get it Zach. All of us," he smiled, waving his hand around as Zach and Caleigh hugged Snitker and his wife Ronnie.

Zach and Caleigh shook their heads. Every player that lived in the Atlanta area in the off season and their spouses or significant others got off the bus.

Zach took a crying Charlie Freeman from Freddie's arms as Chelsea, Freddie's wife hugged and cried with Caleigh. "Hey little man," Zach said. "What's your problem?"

"He wants to run," Freddie said. Zach put Charlie down on the grass. Freddie engulfed Zach in one of his major hugs.

"I've got him," Pam Cox said, rubbing Zach's back, chasing after Charlie.

Zach and Caleigh couldn't believe the support. Even the retired players still in the Atlanta area were there. Dale Murphy, Tom Glavine, John Smoltz and Chipper Jones along with their wives. Just then Zach's cell pinged with a text. Glavine and Smoltz smiled at him. "You should look at that," Smoltz said.

 _Hey kid! Kathy and I are here for you and Caleigh if you need anything._ Caleigh looked at Zach. "It's from Maddux," he smiled.

Zach looked at the group that stood on the front yard. "Cal and I can't thank you all enough for your support. You'll never know how much this means. But I'd like to introduce you to our heroes. This is Calvin Ellerson; our insurance agent. He and his catastrophic loss team have been a godsend to us." The group all applauded.

John Schuerholz looked at Zach. "My suite is available anytime you want it," he smiled.

Zach looked at him. "I was sorta counting on that John," he smiled back. "And Caleigh and I are going to take you up on that. What Calvin and his team have done around here the past three days," Zach said, shaking his head, "is simply amazing. Caleigh and I still haven't put our heads around it."

Zach pointed. "This is Mike Hardcourt. He's Calvin's brother-in-law and our general contractor for the new home he and his crew will build right here." Zach put his arm around Caleigh. "For us." The group applauded Mike.

"You gotta great team behind you two," Schuerholz smiled at them.

"We know John," Caleigh said, wiping tears.

"Good," Chelsea Freeman smiled, handing Charlie to Zach. "Get my son to nap." Everyone smiled as Charlie was conked on Zach's shoulder five minutes later as the group still milled around, taking in the damage while talking with the couple.

-00CM00-

Dave walked into Aaron's office for the second time. "Any news?"

Aaron shook his head. "Jose just texted me. The group from the Braves is still there."

"And?"

Aaron softly smiled. "Jose said it meant the world to the kids. And it was pretty emotional."

As the group got back on the bus, Jose looked at Zach. "I know," Zach said. "We've got two senior profilers of the BAU wanting to psycho-analyze us."

"Ummmm," Kelly said. "I thought they were dad and Uncle Dave?"

"That too," Caleigh smiled.

Zach pushed the speed dial to his dad's cell.

Aaron answered on the first ring. "Hi. How are you?"

"We're both emotionally spent. The team being here today meant a lot to us. Everyone has been so wonderful. But we're ready for family and sleeping in our own bed."

"When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow; Jose is finalizing our flight as we speak. And for the record, we really miss all of you and Lexie."

"She misses you both," Aaron smiled. "But Dave and I will wait until you get home to get all the details. Take some time to yourselves. Zach," Aaron softly growled. "You and Caleigh need it. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks dad; that's the plan. We're over the hump of taking care of things. Cal and I just need to get Mike our contractor going with a new home plan. See you then. Love you; and the dummy listening in," Zach smiled.

"Thanks a lot," Dave growled with a laugh.

"Uncle Dave, we know you love us too. Just be there tomorrow night," Caleigh said.

"Done sweetheart," Dave said. "I'm cooking."

"Damn, that better be chicken tetrazzini."

"Gotcha covered Zach."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

-00CM00-

JJ, Tara and Reid looked up to see Hotch and Rossi leaving early on Friday. "What's up," JJ asked with a smile. "Besides its Friday." Morgan and Garcia happened to be hanging around. Hotch pulled up a picture on his phone and handed it to JJ.

"That's what's left of Zach and Caleigh's southern home. It took a major lightning strike early Monday morning." The team banded around JJ to look at the picture.

"Dave and I didn't know about it until Wednesday night when we got home."

"Damn," Morgan said, looking at the picture.

"How bad Hotch?" JJ asked.

"They lost about 90 percent of everything, including the house."

Dave burrowed at look at the team. "Team Hotchner, especially Jack, kept that from us so we could get our unsub."

"Team Hotchner?" Tara asked.

Garcia rubbed her shoulder. "I'll tell ya lots of stories about the boys back when Zach was in high school." She looked at Hotch. "But right now, how are they?"

Hotch smiled. "Probably home by now with a general contractor that has the house plan for their rebuild. They've had a horrible week. But stood up to all of it. With some tears; but basically a lot of support from their southern neighbors." He shook his head. "They grew up some more this week. I can't be more proud of them."

"Damn Hotch," Morgan said. "If they got through all that, you should be."

"But the left in dark, absent dad and uncle need time with them," Dave smiled.

"Go," the team collectively said, waving the duo out the BAU glass doors.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: How this story came about.**

 **First off, I wanted to get Zach and Caleigh into a home that fit more with their income. It's a baseball player's thing. But I certainly didn't want an A-Rod ten million dollar mansion. That's not them. And I wanted to keep them in the neighborhood they love.**

 **That said, Zach, as pragmatic as he is would never tear down a perfectly good house. So I had to lose the house somehow.**

 **Secondly, New Year's Eve, trolling through YouTube (yup my exciting night) I ran across a video of Rod Stewart singing** _ **Auld Lang Syne**_ **. It was marvelous, wonderful and shows the man still is talented at his age. It's beautiful. I** _ **highly**_ **encourage you to check it out. (It might explain something. *hint hint*)** _ **Rod Stewart at Stirling Castle**_ **. And I wanted to use it.**

 **Two ideas converged. Yup, my mind is dangerous.**

Chapter 6

Zach and Caleigh walked into Dave's mansion from the garage door a little before nine New Year's Eve evening. Zach dumped their bag on the floor as they both hung up their coats. Lexie streaked into the kitchen with Jack and Henry laughing together, sitting at Dave's lunch counter eating chicken wings and cocktail wieners.

The couple rubbed their heads as Zach took the bag to Dave's steps, set it down and looked around. The gang was all there. Dave, of course. His dad and Beth. Caleigh's family and the team.

Morgan got to them first. "How ya two doin' man?" he asked, pulling Caleigh to his shoulder. Savannah pulled Zach into a hug.

Zach kissed Savannah's cheek. He pulled out his cellphone with a huge smile. "We've got a framed in house!"

Derek smiled at him, sharing a hand shake with Zach. "That's huge man," he said, kissing Caleigh's cheek.

Caleigh hugged Morgan. "We're moving on. It means the world to us." Morgan looked at the picture.

He hugged Caleigh back. "I get it hun."

Caleigh looked at her family, all with drinks in their hands including Caleb and shook her head at Sarah. "Are you the sober cab tonight?"

"Yup," she said, hugging Caleigh, pointing at Zach's phone. "That's gotta be a huge win for you both."

Caleigh hugged her back. "You'll never know how much."

"Hey bro," Caleb said. "You're behind."

Zach smiled at him. "Bub, I'm not going to catch up to you. Cal and I needed to talk to our contractor. That's why we're late to the party." He eyed Caleb. "But bro, if Sarah has to pull over to let you puke, your dad's and Mikey's ass chewing will leave you on the side of the road."

"Word," Sarah smiled, hugging Zach.

Caleb looked at his beer bottle. "Shit. I'm nursing this one."

"Wise decision," Dave said, moving to the couple. "What's up with the big convo with Mike?"

"The damn cold snap Uncle Dave," Zach said, hugging him. "It's slowed everything down."

"And you two told Mike what?"

"Get done what you can," Zach smiled at Dave. "Uncle Dave, you know how much Cal and I appreciate all their work."

"Atta boy," Dave smiled, hugging Caleigh, giving her cheek a kiss.

Big brother Mike walked up to the couple and uncapped two beer bottles, handing the first to his sister. "Great news bro," Mike smiled at Zach, handing him one. "Now answer me one question."

"Mike?"

"Why the hell do you and Cal, your dad and Beth, the munchkins," he pointed at the boys at the lunch counter, "and JJ and Will get to stay the night at Dave's mansion?"

Zach took a long drink of his beer. "Two reasons bro," he smiled.

"Enlighten me," Mike said.

"Number one, Uncle Dave has only five extra bedrooms. His guest from London gets one," he smiled at Emily.

"I got that dipshit."

"Number two, you aren't in the will Mikey," Zach smiled.

"Well that's a game changer," Mike smiled, pulling Caleigh into a hug.

Zach winked at Sarah. "He's slow; but eventually he gets it."

Sarah smiled at Zach. "Got that. How are you?"

"Healing," Zach smiled.

Rachel, Tom, Beth and Aaron walked up to the couple. "Are you Zach?" Aaron asked.

Zach nodded his head, showing the cellphone picture to the four of them. "This is our healing dad. We're moving on."

"We are dad," Caleigh said hugging him.

Zach hugged Rachel and Tom. Beth rubbed his shoulder. "Don't bullshit an art evaluator," she smiled.

"We're good Beth," Zach said, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much for your support. I love you."

Beth kissed his cheek. "I love you too Zach." Caleigh hugged her parents.

The rest of the team greeted the couple. It was the first time they all had seen them since the fire. Everyone understood as JJ silently held Zach in her arms for a minute. The bond between the two of them would never break.

"You two okay?" JJ whispered in Zach's ear. "You've been through a lot the last four months."

Zach kissed her cheek. "We are now. Thank you for your support," he smiled. "You two," he smiled at Will, shaking his hand as JJ hugged Caleigh, "are the best neighbors." Will hugged Zach with a smile.

Emily was the last to greet them. "From what I've heard," she said, rubbing Zach's shoulder, "your southern neighbors were pretty awesome as well."

Zach pulled her into a hug. "They were a godsend to us. I know I wouldn't have got through all this without them. I'm sure Caleigh feels the same way." Emily smiled at him as the rest all nodded. "And the good-bye was damn tough. They were just rock solid for us. The front office peeps and the team members in town and all their spouses were huge as well."

Caleigh looked at Emily as Zach released her. "That was very tough good-byes. They all were our rock through that god awful week," Caleigh smiled hugging Emily.

Zach looked at Dave with a smile. "Jose and Kelly earned their pay the past month as well."

"That's why you have them Zachary," Dave said, with a small shake of his finger. "They are a necessary evil."

"Yes Uncle Dave," Zach intoned.

"They've been wonderful," Caleigh smiled.

Mike looked at Zach. "Let me see that picture bro." Zach handed it to him. Mike looked at Zach's phone. "Yup, they're spending part of the six million a year." Zach gave him the Hotchner glare. Mike smiled. "Just givin' you a ration of your own shit bro."

"Thanks Mike," Zach smiled. They shared a hug. "You were big for us."

"Why I'm big brother," Mike smiled.

The group all smiled. Zach looked into the kitchen. "Hey you two! There better be wings and wienies left! Cal and I are hungry!"

"Then get in here and beat us to them," Jack shouted back.

Tara looked at Zach. "Team Hotchner only goes so far?" she questioned with a laugh.

"When food is involved?" Reid asked.

"Girlfriend," Garcia said, "get out of the way."

"I want no part of this," Kevin smiled.

"Tara, don't ever join Team Hotchner on taco night," Dave said.

"Rossi?" Tara asked.

"You walk away from the table counting to see if you have all your fingers." The team all roared with laughter as Zach and Caleigh made their way to the buffet table the small catering staff had on the dining room table.

As the evening progressed, Zach made a noble effort to catch up to his brothers-in-law in the drinking department. Caleigh didn't try to keep up to him. But she was enjoying herself as well.

Aaron pulled Caleigh aside. "Is he okay?"

Caleigh smiled. "That picture on his phone means the world to us. We're moving on." She lifted her glass of Canadian whiskey and soda choice to him. "Our southern home family was huge for us." She looked at him. "Aaron," she smiled. "Dad," she added. "We need our DC family tonight. We got another win today in this long journey. And neither one of us are driving."

"Enjoy your drink my daughter," Aaron smiled, kissing her temple.

-00CM00-

Fifteen minutes before midnight, JJ and Beth woke the boys from their sleep so they could watch the ball drop.

As midnight approached the group started to assemble in Dave's large living room to watch the TV. They started to form a circle. Aaron, Beth, Tom and Rachel guided Zach and Caleigh to the circle. As the ball started to drop, Caleigh teared up. "What did you do daddy?"

"Worked with Uncle Dave," he winked. He looked at Aaron. "Supporting the two of you when you really need it," he smiled. "Just like you asked us to do back then." They all saluted the New Year with a drink of champagne including the boys with their sparkling juice. The group, including Jack and Henry, then set down the glasses.

Zach looked at his wife. "Cal?"

Caleigh shook her head and smiled. "Dad is Scottish. It's their tradition."

Caleb started the "bouncing" of arms. And then started to sing.

 _Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind_

 _Should old acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?_

Everyone joined in on the chorus.

Mike took the second verse.

 _And surely you'll buy your pint cup and surely I'll buy mine._

 _And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne._

As everyone sang the chorus again, Zach looked at Caleigh. "This is for us?" he whispered.

"Yes it is," Caleigh smiled, tears running down her face.

A bagpiper on Dave's porch played the chorus again as fireworks went off in Dave's backyard. Zach hung his head and shed tears. Caleigh joined him.

The burden of the last four months of 2017 lifted off their backs.

Aaron looked at Zach as Tom looked at Caleigh. "Son, lift your head and sing with us you two," Aaron said.

"You two need this," Tom added. "It's a new year. Take it."

Zach and Caleigh's strong voices soared as they shook their heads at Dave. He merely smiled as the bagpiper played again.

 _For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne_

 _We'll take a cup of kindness yet for the days of auld lang syne_

###

 **A/N: Thank you all for the support. One more chapter to come. Wait for it. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Caleigh walked into the kitchen of their Virginia home the first day of February. She found her husband exactly where she thought she would. He was sitting at the nook table with his head buried in his laptop doing prep for pitcher and catcher spring training that would start in fourteen days. Caleigh smiled. He was still wearing his glasses. Yet like her, still sporting his tan from their Hawaii vacation. _Back to business_ she thought.

He looked up and kissed her as Caleigh stood next to him. "You slept in late," he smiled, rubbing her back.

Caleigh shook her head. "For some reason, I feel like I did the morning after Uncle Dave's New Year blast."

Zach shook his head at the memory. "That was a rough one the next morning."

Caleigh looked at him. "We purged the ghost of a couple rough months Zach," she said rubbing his back, moving to the pot of coffee that Zach had waiting for her.

Zach put his arm around the back of the chair, giving her his full attention. "I get that babe. I needed it as much as you."

Caleigh reached for a coffee mug. She pulled out the coffee decanter from the machine and started to pour.

She suddenly stopped, putting the coffee decanter back into the machine. She turned and looked at Zach. "Babe?"

"Zach," she softly smiled. "This doesn't smell right." She smiled more. "And I might have missed something last week."

Zach digested the words. "It's 2018 babe," he smiled, rising from the chair and enveloping her in a hug, kissing her face everywhere.

Lexie barked her approval joining them.

#####

 **A/N: Umm, you all know I have a game plan with my writing. Guess where this one is going in nine months? And what I might write in between?**

 **I can't wait to write Aaron Hotchner thinking about being a grandfather. And gee, Uncle Dave's comments to him. And his private, personal feelings.**

 **And then there's the team when they find out. Ooooo the deliciousness of my writing timeline.**

 **My usual thank you's for the reviews; plus the favs and following alerts. And thank you all so, so much for taking the time to read. I say it every time. But I mean it from the heart. I appreciate it so, so much.**

 **Thanks again my OK Teach!**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
